This disclosure relates to interactive media advertising.
Interactive media (e.g., the Internet) provides the capability to target advertisements (“ads”) to receptive audiences. For example, some websites provide information search functionality that is based on keywords entered by a user seeking information. This user query can be an indicator of the type of information of interest to the user. By comparing the user query to a list of keywords specified by an advertiser, it is possible to provide targeted ads to the user.
In such an advertising model, ads targeted based on query keywords are sent to the user to be presented with search results responsive to the query. Generally, this advertising model does not vary how targeted ads are presented to the user. For example, for a given query and set of search results, the number of targeted ads and the positioning of the targeted ads on a search result page are the same for all users submitting the given query.
If a user, however, does not exhibit behavior evidencing interest in the advertisements, then showing the user numerous advertisements in many various positions may not be the best use of the advertisers resources. Likewise, if a user exhibits behavior evidencing interest in advertisements, then showing the user numerous advertisements in many various positions will likely result in increasing brand recognition and/or selection of one or more of the advertisements by the user, which, in turn, is beneficial to the advertisers.